Naruto the Sun Child
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A child, born of the sun itself, and raised with sword in hand, to one day show the world just how much potential he has to offer. With Holy Sword of the Sun and Demon Sword of the Sun in hand, he will show the world a rising sun they can't deny.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Highschool DxD - I own neither.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A child.

Griselda Quarta looked down at a young 5 year old boy sitting next to her on a plane, looking at his lap with deadened eyes. She, Griselda, was a tall and beautiful young woman with her hair mostly covered by her nun hood, with bright blue eyes, and the features of a european actress. She, one of the strongest female exorcists of the church, had been sent all the way to Japan to collect this recently orphaned child.

'A child born with a natural affinity for both Holy and Demon weapons. He even managed to form a bond with a Demon Sword...' Griselda looked at the young child's right hand, and she saw a white sun mark on it. The first time ever, the Demon Sword Gram, the strongest Demon Sword, had summoned itself to this child and formed a bond with him. She didn't believe it at first, when she heard that the Demon Sword Gram vanished, until a report from Japan noted the appearance of an odd sword at the scene of a murder.

The Sword of the Sun, the Strongest Demon Sword, Gram.

With strength equalling Durandal, and the dragon slaying powers of Ascalon, it was a sword that had the unique attributes of two of their most guarded Holy Swords... but without the weaknesses of either sword. Instead, it was a sword with it's own weakness, the fact that it sucked out the life of the user as time went on.

This child, Naruto Uzumaki.

The curse of Gram, this child was somehow not only immune to the sword's life-sucking power, but the sword itself seemed to not be trying to suck the life from the child. The small boy didn't look Japanese, with his spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, peach skin and more European-descent characteristics in general. He had odd whisker marks, in addiction to the odd white sun that he carried on the palm of his right hand.

She didn't know what to say to him.

He lost his parents just a little bit ago, and she was now taking him out of his home country, by claiming that she was a family friend of his fathers. She didn't know what to say to him, because he was different than the other orphans that she was in charge of. They were left with the church, but this boy was scouted and it took a lot of effort to get him.

'A boy with an Affinity for _both_ Holy and Demon weapons... a Light and Dark Affinity... immune to the Curse of Gram, and bearing a mark of the sun on his palm.' Griselda thought as she looked at the quiet child more seriously. He was scouted so that they could protect him, so that others didn't try and target him in the future. The fact he summoned Gram from halfway across the world, or Gram appeared to save him, would alert any supernatural creature in the area to his existence. The fact he had a Holy and Demonic affinity would ensure that this boy would be experimented on if that was discovered by unsavory people.

She had tested him.

She had presented him the Holy Sword Galatine, and he had been able to pick up a Holy Sword equal to Excalibur itself. He had been able to pick it up without suffering any side-effects or being rejected by the sword.

"You'll be in my care from now on, I hope we can get along." Griselda stated to him kindly, a soft smile on her face.

"Nani sore?"

His parents were Christians, and while he appeared to be European like herself, she had to take a deep breath when she realized that she was still dealing with a Japanese child. She couldn't expect a child to be bilingual enough to understand English. Back in Japan, there had been a translator to explain the situation to the child. She couldn't speak Japanese, but she was lucky that he was so young, it was easier to teach children new languages than it was adults in many cases.

She put her hand on his hand, and gently rubbed it, holding his hand to comfort him.

He saw the silver cross that she was wearing around her wrist, and he tugged on it, before he showed off a matching one that was under his shirt. He started to talk to her, though she did not understand a single word that he was saying to her. Okay, so he understood what a christian was, his parents in the little time they had with him, had been open about that part of their lives. Considering only 1% of Japan was of her faith, she hadn't expected them to teach their child about their faith until he was older. Well, this made the transition a little easier, if he already had some good values instilled in him.

"You Christians, teaching the children your horrible ways."

An American, judging by appearance and accent. Griselda ignored the man that was speaking to her from the gap in the seats. She was used to people mocking her for being religious, being a Christian wasn't easy, not when a lot of the world wanted to blame their problems on you, or they wanted to blame history on you.

"I mean, you're just going to repeat the crusades against Mus-"

"The Crusades were only started, because the Muslims were attacking, raping, and murdering Christians for being Christians. The Crusades were fought in retaliation, seeing as Islam was expanding their territory by wiping out all different people and religions they came across. Muslims _attacked_ Jerusalem, the birthplace of Christianity, in 638 and they continued to attack Christian lands for nearly 400 years before the first Crusade was launched." Griselda lectured the man behind her without even bothering looking at him. She was tired of people holding that over their heads, when they only reason they fought in the Crusades was so that they were killed by the Muslims, who were murdering, raping, and humiliating her people for 400 years before they retaliated.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, not understanding a word that she had said except for a few words that his parents had taught him.

"That isn't true-"

"The very First Crusade was launched in 1096 by Pope Urban the Second, and he sent forces to come to the aid of the Christian Byzantine Empire, which had been attacked by the Muslim Seljuk Turks. You are free to actually study this information, instead of hating my religion because it is popular to hate us." Griselda's voice was harsh, and contained no room to allow herself to be questioned.

"Just like how you all hate the Muslims because they are different, without trying to understand them."

"In the Quran, there are 75 teachings for beheadings. The Quran has over 3,990 different teachings about torture, slavery, cruelty, slaughter, genocide, wife-beating, among other horrors... Quran 9:5... _Then, when the sacred months have passed, slay the idolaters and wherever ye find them, and take them, and besiege them, and prepare for them each ambush. But if they repent and woship and pay the poor-due, then leave them their way free._" Griselda quoted, shocking the man behind her. For many higher ranking members of the church, they were taught to study other religions for the purpose of understanding them.

She stunned the man into silence, so she smiled down and Naruto and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb.

"The bible preaches-"

And, the man opened his mouth again.

"Matthew 5:43-44... _You have heard that it is said, 'you shall love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I say to you, ove your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those who hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you._... Christainity was born though Christ preaching love and truth. The man allowed himself to be tortured and killed, forgave his enemies, and pleaded to God to forgive those who murdered him... Muhammad started due to people fearing Muhammad's sword. Christians martyrs die for the sake of others. Muslim martyrs die for the sake of killing others... please, do not talk to me about this anymore." Griselda spoke as she took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. She knew that this ignorant man was just following the popular crowd, and hating on something that he didn't understand.

"... I didn't want to talk to you anyway."

Griselda could be spiteful, and comment that he couldn't respond, but he couldn't find a working argument. She let it go though, but despite not understanding what was going on, Naruto still stuck his tongue out at the person behind them. She would have reprimanded him for it, but he wouldn't understand what she was saying to him.

They were taking him to the Church to protect him from those who would experiment on him.

Still, she was going to help him grow into a great man.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Gram

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ciao Naruto!"

"Konnichiwa Xenovia!"

Two children, speaking different languages greeted each other as they got ready to play together while the adults nearby talked. They didn't even speak anything resembling the same language, but a language barrier didn't matter much to children.

"Those two... they don't each understand each other, and they've just bonded so well in the two weeks they've known each other." Griselda sighed to herself as she sat down. Her biggest headaches were becoming very fast friends. All the other children were older than Naruto and Xenovia were, several years older factually. Her little blue-haired rascal, and her new little golden rascal, really knew how to make her headaches much worse.

Sitting next to her was a taller man than herself.

Blond hair that was nearly as wild as Naruto's own, and bright green eyes, a young man in his later teen years. He was wearing priest robes, but he wore them in a rather messy and lazy way. He had a lolipop in his hand that he was licking.

"This is delicious."

"Dulio..." Griselda warned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, no need to rush me... the kid is remarkable, a miracle. We tested him with Gram, and the sword isn't draining his life away. He's completely immune to the sword's curse. He was able to hold all of the Excalibur swords, and he showed a uniquely strong bond with Galatine." Dulio explained with an amazed tone. This was the first time that a child had ever been born with not only a natural affinity for Holy Swords, but also Demon Swords. Nobody doubted Griselda when she said that she tested him with Galatine, but they still had to test him themselves to make sure she didn't make a flaw in her judgement.

So, they had tested his ability to hold multiple Holy swords just to make sure that his Sun Mark wasn't just granting him the unique ability to hold swords that were connected to the sun. Her judgement wasn't based on a fluke though. She had been 100% correct, there existed a child who could naturally wield strong Holy and strong Demon swords.

"How about his lineage?" Griselda asked him, since she couldn't exactly run a DNA test on him when she visited him in Japan.

Dulio shrugged.

"He's human, there is a little bit of something mixed in, but he is human. His parents were human too, and neither of them had an affinity for Holy or Demon swords... he's a very unique existance." Dulio didn't really care about any of that stuff. The child having this power naturally was just a miracle by itself.

"The Demon Sword Gram?"

"It's been sealed away for now, it's been sealed where Galatine is now. The seal won't hold though, the further away from Naruto the sword gets, the more demonic power it releases. It _wants_ to be with him." Dulio didn't know how a sword had feelings, but Gram was a sentient sword. It chose who wielded it, and it bonded to people. It was a sword that they had kept sealed away for a long time, and the day it vanished from their seals had been frightening to a lot of people.

They thought it had been stolen, until they learned it appeared in the hands of a child in Japan. The sword summoned itself to the child to protect him, or the child summoned the sword while he had been in danger. The fact was obvious, the sword was protective of the child, and wanted to be with him.

"I thought as... where did they go?" Griselda had taken her eyes off of Naruto and Xenovia for a few seconds, and now neither of them were in the park. Her eyes scanned all of her children that were in the park, and she jerked into a standing motion. "I'm going to give that girl such a paddling for this, I told her now to wonder. Dulio, you speak Japanese, you lecture Naruto." Griselda told her junior with a harsher tone.

Dulio shrank a little.

'But... I don't want to lecture him.'

**-With Naruto and Xenovia-**

"Albero." Xenovia told Naruto as she put her hand on a tree. She grabbed the tree with two hands, and she started to climb up it. "Scalata." Xenovia told him with a wide smile on her chubby face. She smiled down at him from above as he tapped the tree.

"Ki... Noboru." Naruto responded to her as he gave his word for the tree, and his word for climbing as he started to climb up after her. He didn't know the language that she was speaking, but he was willing to try and learn it. He was in a new country, with the new people he would be living with now that his parents were done.

Naruto's face became sad when he remembered that, and Xenovia pushed her foot into the top of his head gently as she grabbed onto a tree branch and got onto it.

"Contento." Xenovia pushed her lips into a smile.

"Happi." Naruto shook his head, and smiled at her in return. Xenovia grabbed his hand when he offered it, and helped him up onto the tree branch. The two of them sat together and stood up, grabbing onto a higher tree branch and climbing up it together. Naruto pointed at the sun, and he grinned at her. "Taiyo." Naruto told her, and she covered her eyes a little as she looked at the sun, before she pointed at it too.

"Sole... Mano." Xenovia told him as she grabbed his hand and held it up.

"Hando." Naruto told her back. They let go of each other hand's, and looked back to the next tree that had a branch close to them. Naruto grabbed it, and climbed into the next tree. Naruto helped Xenovia up after him. He liked her, she was nice to him, the other kids kind of ignored him since he couldn't speak the same language as them. She didn't though, she talked to him even though he didn't understand her, and he talked back to her even though she didn't understand him.

A hissing sound could be heard.

Glowing red eyes showed up in front of him.

**-With Griselda-**

"A Stray Devil is in the area!?" Griselda nearly shouted as she looked at her phone, and saw a message sent to her. She almost cursed under her breath when she realized a stray devil in the area would naturally be attracted to a Holy/Demon sword user. Considering the fact that Xenovia herself had been tested, and had a natural ability to Holy Swords, meant there were _two beacons_ standing next to each other.

"I'm going to go protect the children in the park." Dulio stated as he turned and started to run back to the park full of children who could get caught up in the coming mess. Those children needed to be protected too, and Griselda was strong. She could handle a stray alone, but she wasn't strong enough to fight and protect an entire park of children at the same time, without knowing the abilities of the stray devil.

They both felt a shiver go through their spines when a powerful demon aura filled the area.

It was the aura of a Stray Devil who had attained an inhuman form, meaning there was a Stray Devil who was nearby, who had at some point eaten a human. Dulio was off to the park at full speed, since those children would be targets next. Griselda reached into her speed, and pulled out half of her bow, before she reached into her other sleave and pulled out the other half. She only had 5 arrows on her, and her mass-produced holy sword.

She had not expected to get into a fight in a children's park.

Where were the children!?

Griselda heard the sound of a tree falling to the ground, and a shout of pain from a child, and she turned to where the sound came from and started to run. She pulled out an arrow as she ran, and prepared herself to aim at a second's notice.

"Yesssss, children... run... your fear makessss you more delicioussss."

"Kids! Kids, I'm over here, Griselda is over here!" Griselda shouted out at the top of her lungs. She had to make sure to include her name, so that Naruto would know that she was the one talking. Xenovia knew enough English to understand what she was saying, but the fact the voice said children meant both of the children were alive.

She saw the two children, bleeding, running slowly through the bushes. Naruto was bleeding from the head, and his arm was twisted the wrong direction, his left arm. He also had a gash on his back, and Xenovia was in no better condition. Her leg was banged up, she looked like she landed on it wrong, and the left side of her face was bruised and bleeding. She looked like she had fallen from a tree, landed on her leg, broke it, and fell onto her face. She was leaning on Naruto, not letting her leg touch the ground.

Naruto was in a daze from his head wound, so Xenovia was leading him while he was doing the running for them.

"Mostro, serpente mostro!" Xenovia, though painful tear stained eyes (adrenaline from fear might be helping her right now) as she pointed behind herself and Naruto. Griselda ran towards them, and she took aim.

A long purple snake came from behind a tree, and she shot it in between the eyes with one of her arrows, instantly loading another when the snake continued to move towards her. She shot it directly in the eye this time, and she grabbed the children and jumped backwards as a figure emerged from the bushes and went towards her.

"A three course meal, a snack, dinner, and desert, lucky day."

Ugly.

Covered from head to tail in purple scales, it was a woman with the upper body of a humanoid, and the lower body of a large snake. She had long black hair, and glowing red eyes, but she had no hands, instead she had two long snakes for arms, devil wings coming out of her back. She pulled the arrows out of her left snake, and with quick reflexes, dodged an arrow than was aimed at her forehead. Griselda didn't exchange witty banter with the snake-like rogue devil, instead she loaded her 4th arrow and took careful aim as she weaved through the snakes trying to bite her.

Her agility, even carrying children on her back, was immense as she got her target and let loose and arrow. Her aim was true, and she struck the stray devil right in the throat, silencing her for the moment as she collapsed forward. She loaded up her 5th and final arrow anyway, and stayed alert.

The stray devil was motionless.

Griselda let loose her final arrow, aiming at the stray devil's skull. She tossed her bow into the air and held onto the children, shifting them from her back to her arm. Her other hand grabbed the handle of her sword, and a beam of light in the shape of a blade came out of it. The stray devil stopped pretending to be dead and dodged her arrow by a hair, and a snake burst out of the ground behind her.

'Her tail is also a snake, and it burrowed underground.' Griselda cut the head off the tail-snake behind her, and flipped as she dodged a snake aimed for her. She put her sword in her mouth, grabbing a tree branch with her hand. She kicked the stray devil in the face, dropping out of the tree with her sword now in her hand again, she landed on her feet and surged forward spinning her sword into a reverse grip. She positioned the children so they were facing away from the stray devil.

"Sugoi..."

The stray devil was cut in half at the waist, shouting in pain as Griselda passed by her as her two body halfs hit the ground. She sighed in relief, since that was a death blow for pretty much any supernatural being. She gently sat the two children on the ground, with Xenovia sitting and Naruto standing up.

"You two... don't wander off on your own... don't do it again, I can't always protect you if-" Griselda took her sword and threw it, stabbing the stray devil in the head when it started to move. Before it could attack them again, she finished it off, since her killing blow didn't seem to have done the job. The stray's body went slack, and it's dying gasp could be heard, letting her know that it was finally and truly dead. "-you wonder off like that." Griselda finished her statement.

Xenovia started to cry as the pain finally hit her.

"Akuma, akuma!" Naruto pointed at her and shouted, his eyes filled with tears again.

No, he didn't point at her, he pointed behind her.

"Shiiii-" Griselda quickly turned around and saw the lower half of the body jumping at her, the inside of the body showing another snake head. She grabbed onto Naruto and Xenovia, crushing them together in her arms when the snake spat out a large volume of liquid from it's mouth. She took the entirety of the liquid to her, and she gasped in pain. 'Damnit... the lower half of it's body was a different devil, they were two devils working together. When it realized that it's partner died, it swallowed the part of her body I cut off, and attacked...' Griselda only thought there was a single devil, but there were two.

The acid burned through the back of her clothes, and ate at her skin as she gasped in agony as she let the children out of her arms.

"Time to die nun!"

"Children, _leave me and run_!" Griselda pushed Xenovia into Naruto, and the two of them grabbed onto her.

She saw one of her arrows on the ground, and grabbed it as she turned around. She jammed the arrow into the eye of the large snake, and it recoiled back and hissed at her.

"You fucking cunt, I'll eat you alive for that!"

Griselda stood back up, but she collapsed to her knees as she lost the ability to move her body well. The acid was laced with poison as well, and a lot of it was coursing through her blood after the acid ate through the skin on her back. The snake hissed, before turning it's face to look at her.

"Ie, ie, IE!" Naruto called with his legs trembling as he ran in front of Griselda, his arms held wide and body shaking in fear as it tried to become a human shield for her. Griselda tried to reach out and throw Naruto back behind her, but her arms didn't respond to her commands correctly.

The snake's tail lashed out, smacked Naruto, and he slammed into a nearby tree.

"You'll get your turn, the nun dies first."

"Naruto, Naruto!" Xenovia called out to him, and he started to rise to his feet, still shaking... no shaking even more than before. The snake ignored Naruto until he ran at the snake, and started to beat his small fists against it's side. His blows did nothing more than tickle the snake though, who actually hissed out a laughter.

"Idiot, RUN!"

"... Actually, the nun can watch as I eat the children first... starting with this shaking little leaf." The snake opened it's mouth wide, and turned it's head to face Naruto. Xenovia reached into her pocket, and she threw a glass bottle at the snake-devil. It shattered on it's face, and like acid, it burned the snake. "Holy water, the girl dies first!" The snake changed it's mind and started to slither back towards Griselda and Xenovia.

Of course children of the church would carry holy water.

Griselda forced her body to stand up, and without her arms, she slammed her shoulder into the snake and knocked it to the ground. She fell to the ground as well, and she grabbed an arrow from the dirt with her teeth. She forced her legs to stand once more, and she stood in front of Xenovia.

"Naruto, _run_, take her and run!" Spurned on by the fighting spirit of the children, Griselda resisted the screaming pains of her body, and prepared to fight with nothing bu the arrow in her mouth.

Naruto ran.

He ran at the snake again with his eyes closed, and the snake turned to him, and lunged at him with mouth wide open.

He was eating this one now.

"Iku..." Naruto got the snake's attention as a bright glowing appeared from his right hand. Curious, it turned to Naruto as a sword came out of thin air. A large sword, bigger than Naruto in length and width, with a black blade, a glowing red aura to it, with a golden cross as it's core. A large, multi-hand sized handle, and a large cross-like guard to it. The sword appeared in front of Naruto, in his hands.

Just as the snake devil would have swallowed Naruto, the sword that appeared went into it's mouth and came out of the top of it's skull. The top half of the snake's body was blasted to smitherines.

'Gram... it summoned itself to his side... or did he summon the sword?' Griselda watched as Naruto, not able to hold the sword up for longer than a second thanks to his childish, dropped the sword and collapsed to the ground. The sword had been sealed away, Dulio stated that much, and once more it came to Naruto.

The red aura from the sword traveled from the sword, and into Naruto's body, and Griselda watched as the wound on his head started to steam and heal. The sword using it's aura to heal Naruto's wounds, though his left arm was still broken. The cuts and bruises on his body were taken care of in mere moments, before the sword stopped transfering it's aura into Naruto, and calmed down.

This was more than the sword simply chosing a wielder.

It was scarier than that.

Gram, the ultimate Demon Sword... it had truly _bonded_ to a person. The sword was highly protective of Naruto, with this being the second time the sword came to his aid when he needed it. The sword that killed it's owners, was actively transfering it's power into it's new owner in order to heal.

With the monsters dead, both children broke down crying, fear finally overtaking them, along with the pain from what happened to their bodies.

"Griselda, I felt an extremely strong Demon aura, and I came to help after getting the children to safety... what happened!?" Dulio shouted in shock when he came to see a scene of two devil corpses, the demon sword Gram on the ground, two injured and crying children, and Griselda on the ground with a bad wounds.

What in God's name happened here!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Growing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A large scar.

Griselda looked at her back in the mirror, and she sighed to herself when she saw the majority of her back was covered in a large scar. The acid from the Stray Devil had seriously injured her, though not enough to keep her down for more than a few days of light rest. She cursed the fact that her lack of information, the fact she had gone into battle underprepared, had nearly gotten the children killed. She was trained to fight, and she would happily die for her cause and the protection of the innocent. Her lack of information though, the fact that there were 2 Stray Devils instead of one, and she had been both underprepared and forced to use her body to protect children, had nearly gotten her killed.

A small hand touched her back.

'I'm thankful that public bathing in Japan has helped him adjust to this... for a lot of children, public bathing can be odd if they aren't used to it.' Griselda thought as she saw Naruto comforting her, since he had seen her rubbing her back. Children 10 and under were allowed to bath together with their primary caretakers, and the groups that they stayed with. "How is your leg holding up Xenovia?" Griselda asked the children, who had recently in the last week, gotten the cast off of her leg.

Xenovia had gotten a broken leg, and now 4 weeks after the incident, her leg had gotten good enough that she was out of a wheelchair and was able to get her cast off. Naruto's arm had been broken, but oddly enough, his arm had healed in about a week, no need for a cast.

"I'm okay..." Xenovia stated as she started to walk towards the bath. "Come on Naruto, lets take a bath." Xenovia grabbed Naruto's hand with a smile on her face. Griselda smiled when she heard how Xenovia had been taking to her English lessons, enough for light communication. The children were both catching on extremely fast to learning new languages.

They were the perfect age.

The younger a child was, the faster they would pick up a new language. Between 3 and 7 was the perfect time for them to learn multiple languages. Xenovia who was a native Italian speaker, and Naruto who was a native Japanese speaker, had both picked up each other's languages and had started to learn English together. It took adults 10 hours of study a day, to learn a language in 48 to 72 days time and speak of fluently. At the same time, it took a child less than half that time to learn a second, and then start learning a third language.

For two children who spent nearly 24 hours a day together, for the past 4 weeks (28 days), they had been able to learn to speak to each other and start to learn English together.

'I'm a little ashamed I never learned multiple languages when I was there age, I'm a native English speaker, and Italian is my second language, with Latin being my third... but at the rate these two are going...' Griselda had struggled for _months_ to get Xenovia to try and learn English, and she had failed to get the girl to put any effort into studying the language. English was important, since Xenovia wanted to be an Exorcist when she got bigger. Since they lived next to english speaking countries, and were very often sent there to work, it was a language that they needed to learn.

Yet, Xenovia's effort levels changed.

When her friend Naruto wanted to learn multiple languages so that he could talk to her, she put in real effort to learn his language and teach him hers. While they were playing together, they were learning each other's languages. When they talked before nap time, they were learning each other's languages, during meals, baths, and so much other time they spent together, they learned the language of the other.

To them, they just clicked, and now had the motivation needed to learn, so that they could talk to each other.

"Okay Xen-chan."

"Please Naruto, just call her Xenovia, you're not in Japan. We don't use those honorifics here." Griselda lightly lectured Naruto, while he was being affectionate and polite, she wanted to break him of that habit. It would confuse those who didn't understand where he was born, and honorifics had no meaning to Europeans like who Naruto was now surrounded by.

She smiled awkwardly when they jumped into the large communal bath (only to be used by those who belonged to the church), and they started to wade through the water to get the bath toys. The bigger children, who started to notice gender, started to seperate themselves awkwardly from those from the other gender, not really looking at each other. Griselda took note of which children were noticing this, so that she could make sure that they were put into gender-oriented baths later on, to help with their awkwardness. The gender-free bathing time was for the sake of an adult watching the children who might not wash themselves properly, and make sure it happened.

She saw a hand out the window, waving inside.

"Griselda, pssssst." Dulio whispered with his head under the window, so that he wasn't looking into the baths. She sighed and stood up, walking to the window, knocking her hand against the side of the open window gently. "Got a message from Michael and Uriel, when Naruto and Xenovia are done taking a bath, they are going to be officially tested, in front of the Pope to see their affinity for Holy Swords." Dulio gave her the message that he had been tasked with giving her.

Both children had shown and unnaturally high affinity for Holy Swords, and if they showed the Pope that they could hold greater Holy Swords, then they might be chosen as the future owners of some of the Holy Swords that were sealed away at the moment.

"... and Naruto's _other_ affinity?" Griselda asked as she leaned her back against the wall, and kept her eye on all of her wards in the bath. "What happens to them when they succeed in the test?" Griselda questioned after that one.

Xenovia had already showed a desire to be trained as an exorcist, like herself, but Naruto hadn't told her any such desire. At the same time, he hadn't showed a disinterest in it either.

"A secret for now, if Naruto wants to become an Exorcist with Xenovia, then we've got no choice by to give him Gram, since the sword chose him. If Xenovia shows her affinity is high enough, she'll officially be given Durandal when she turns 15... and Naruto will be given Galatine." Dulio explained as he leaned his back against the other side of the wall.

Griselda raised an eyebrow.

"If he has Gram, and can use it without the side effects, why bother giving him a Holy Sword?" Griselda had to wonder, since Gram was the literal strongest demon sword. The only sword they had that could compete with it in raw power was Durandal, and Gram didn't have the charge-time weakness that Durandal had. Gram was on par with the strongest Holy Sword, Caliburn.

Why give him a Holy Sword at all?

"Gram is his sword, but Michael would prefer if Naruto's official sword... if he were to become an Exorcist, were to be a Holy sword. I don't know why either." Dulio admitted his own confusion on the subject. The higher ups just wanted their exorcists to use Holy weapons was his guess, or maybe they didn't want to make it public knowledge that they had an Exorcist that could use Holy and Demon weapons.

He could only guess though.

"Who will be their guardian? If they chose to become Exorcists, they will need a teacher... If nobody else offers, I will offer myself up as their teacher." Griselda spoke without needing the answer. Her negligence had nearly gotten the children killed, it was her responsibility to make amends for her mistake.

"I fear for those children."

"What was that?" Griselda asked with a twitching eye.

"Nothing."

**-Naruto: Age 9-**

*SMACK*

"Ah!?" Naruto covered the side of his head as he fended off a second blow from Griselda, the two of them sparring with wooden swords. Griselda used a skinny wooden sword with a very blunt edge, while Naruto was training his arm strength by having weights strapped to both of his arms. The sword he was using also had weights strapped to it, to simulate the weight of a heavy sword.

He wanted to be an exorcist.

There had been no question about the fact that both Naruto and Xenovia had passed, and had been officially been stated as the owners for Galatine and Durandal. Of course, they hadn't been given the swords until they were strong enough to prove to her that they could handle them. Once she considered them fully trained as Exorcists, then and only then would they be given their swords and allowed to go out on missions.

"HAH!" Xenovia attacked from behind, both of her hands on a similarly sized wood sword to Naruto, with weights on it. Her arms were strapped with weights as well, so that she could learn to use a sword of the size of Durandal, swinging around a large sword with two or one hand was important. Griselda blocked the strike, and she hit Xenovia in the nose with her elbow, before she struck the back of her leg with her sword, and kicked her in the throat.

When Naruto rushed to attack her, she blocked a strike from him, flipped his sword out of his hand, before she used the butt of her sword to bonk him in the forehead. She grabbed him by the hair, and kneed him in the face so that he was on the ground like Xenovia.

She was training them.

"Most Exorcists work in groups of 2 to 5, only those who prove themselves work solo. You two have a teammate, remember that fact." Griselda reminded the two as they started to stand up. Xenovia's nose was bleeding, and Naruto had a bruise on his forehead. With swords back in hand, the two children moved slowly and started to swing their very large wooden swords at her.

She played defense to allow them to get comfortable swinging the swords, you didn't grow stronger in sword-play by just getting your ass handed to you. You needed to train both your offensive and defensive skills, and right now they were learning their offensive skills, so she wouldn't attack them for 30 seconds. When 30 seconds was up, she would go on the offensive and force them to learn how to be on the defensive properly.

They couldn't talk at the moment, it was taking all the strength in their underdeveloped bodies to fight her with so much weight on their bodies. Each of their swords weighed close to 50 kilograms (110 pounds), and they also had 25 pounds strapped to each arm. Durandal and Gram didn't weight nearly that much, but training the arms to the point they could _easily_ handle the weight of the swords was the point. If they only got to the point that they could hold the swords, they would be useless in battle.

30 seconds was up.

"Defensive now." Griselda grabbed Xenovia by the scruff of her color, and knocked the back of her legs out from under her. She defended an attack from Naruto, before she quickly countered with a blow to his ribs. She gave him a chance to play defense as he blocked her second attack by the skin of his teeth, and she tossed Xenovia to the side and swung her sword at the girl, hitting her in the gut. "Faster, Durandal is a large sword Xenovia, Durandal is a large sword, as is Gram Naruto. You have to learn to use a large sword to defend against a smaller sword quickly." Griselda lectured as she started to attack them more and more.

The beating... the training continued.

It continued for 3 more hours, she spent 4 hours every day training them in how to be an Exorcist. Those 4 hours were 4 hours of hellish training, and the two children would eat dinner while moaning in pain, before they were given a couple of hours to relax together while they studied the bible.

The language barrier between all of them was completely erased in the 4 years they had been together.

Naruto knew Japanese, Italian, English, Latin, and Irish.  
Xenovia knew Italian, Japanese, English, Latin, and French.

She didn't know why Naruto chose to learn Irish, and Xenovia French, since the two usually learned their languages together. They would still be studying more languages in the future, but right now they were learning the _written_ form of those languages and becoming more fluent in writing them.

She had learned something else.

Both of them were dumb, they didn't learn things like mathmatics and science very well. They could learn any other subject that involved fighting and language easily enough, but when it came to regular school subjects they were horrible at studying. It wasn't even a case of he was good at math, and she was good at another subject. Neither of them were good with school subjects, and she had to blame herself as their teacher as well.

She hoped she could fix that.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Night and Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

First assignments.

At the ripe young age of 13, Naruto and Xenovia were both going to be getting their first official missions. Now, technically fully trained exorcists, they were going to be recieving jobs from the Church. Xenovia had been deemed strong enough to be given Durandal, but she had been taught magic to keep it sealed away so that she could summon it only when she truly needed it. For the mission though, she was given one of the Seven Excalibur Swords (the Churches had Six of them). Excalibur Destruction, a sword nearly as large as his Gram or her Durandal.

She wore a black leotard that was tight up against her body, and went down to her butt, with her thighs exposed, and part of her biceps as well. She had a magnetic sword holder that was strapped to her body, with the button for it under her growing breasts. She also wore long black gloves without the fingers, and her silver cross around her neck. Strapped to her body were small leather shoulder pads in a darker black, so it blended together with her leotard. Her thigh highs went into her boots, which had thick ankle armor. The lower back of her leotard had a diamond shaped hole cut out above the butt.

He wore something similar.

He wore a similar leotard in shape and color, and he had the same boots as she wore, but over the top of his leotard he wore tight black pants that were cut off at his shins. His arms covered in the same material as hers were, he was wearing generally the same exorcist (not priest) clothing that she was wearing since he was apart of the same type of combat unit as she was. His Demon Sword, Gram, had white bandages with sealing in the demonic aura of the sword, and masking it's appearance. At his side, he had the sword Galatine, a sword that looked like a middle ages sword with a curved golden guard, a silver blade, blue inscriptions on the guard, a single handed sword.

He was suppose to use Galatine unless he needed to use Gram.

"Gonna take some getting uses to this outfit... could use... something." Xenovia whispered as she land a hand through her long hair, having not cut it in years, only trimming her hair to keep it looking nice. She pulled at the butt of her suit, it was extremely tight on her, she would have to get a size up. The suit had been given to her with her measurements from 5 months prior, and she had grown since then. "Do you have baking soda?" Xenovia asked her partner.

Naruto tossed a box to her, he had already finished putting some of it inside his own uniform before putting it on. He had heard some people, older ones, complaining about the new uniforms being made of a really good material that could regulate heat and take damage pretty well, but the material needed to be treated so that it didn't chaff the skin.

Their first mission would take them to Antarctica, to deal with a Stray Devil in the area that had made itself known to some researchers that were in the area. It was only a single Stray Devil, but it had been given a Threat Level of C, so it was powerful enough to warrant sending a small team. Not that strong, but the location meant sending two or three people was required.

"Solo mission... gonna slay a demon..." Naruto grinned a little, while Xenovia's face was mostly calm, harder to read. As she had gotten older, she had become a little more strict with herself, when something involving their duty or training came up, she wasn't about fun and games anymore. Griselda had beaten such things out of her, though she had tried and failed to do the same with himself. "Wonder if it is a Power, Wizard, or Support type... most likely a Power type." Naruto wondered with a giddy smile.

Most Stray Devils, once they mutated, turned from whatever type they were into Power types that relied on overwhelming their opponents.

"I hope the cold won't impact our ability to fight." Xenovia looked down at herself, the suit was tight and thin, but made of a good material. Still, with how the shapes of her nipples were practically visible through the material, she didn't put faith in it's ability to hold onto heat well. Not in a region that was one of the coldest places on Earth. She took her white cloak, and strapped it around her neck before pulling the hood up.

They would be meeting with the client at the airport, who would be taking them directly there by jet. Apparently, the research facility was one of their own, and they were researching something top secret.

"Shouldn't be too bad-"

**-Next Day-**

"Shouldn't be too bad...?" Xenovia asked Naruto with a dull tone, her nose bright red and the rest of her face paler due to the cold. The parts of her body that were covered by her uniform were surprisingly still pretty good, not too cold. It was the uncovered parts of her body that were experiencing the biting cold.

She looked at Naruto, and saw he was fine.

'It's so cold... my shins are freezing... gotta suck it up.' Naruto thought to himself as he resisted the urge to go inside the research facility behind them.

"The Stray comes around to check our defences every few hours, we don't know when it will attack next. You two need to kill it the next time it shows up." They were instructed by the portly researcher behind them, who was enjoying the warmth of the building he was in, speaking to them through a cracked door.

What, it was cold outside?

Wait, they didn't know when it planned on attacking, and it was just looking at their defenses. That isn't what the usual Stray Devil would do, most of which quickly turned into mindless beasts. It seemed like it was plotting something.

"Easy, we'll have this taken care of the next time it shows up." Xenovia ensured with confidence. A single C-Ranked Stray Devil, it didn't matter if it was intelligent or not, it was still a weakling, and they had Holy Swords. One cut was all it would take for them to send the devil into oblivion.

"... It's only a single Stray Devil, right?... not more than one?" Naruto asked the scientist, who shut the door without answering the question.

...

"It's fine."

"Well, that was suspicious and worrying." Naruto commented with a blank face. He didn't like the fact that no comment was given to him, and Xenovia bringing out the 'it's fine' line just jynxed them. Naruto took out Galatine and raised it up to the sun, only to see that he couldn't see the sun, but the moon was visible. "Aaaaaah, crap... and it's nighttime." Naruto commented, since his Holy sword needed Sunlight to be at full power. When the sunlight was at it's strongest in the day, his Galatine could match even Excalibur in power, making it as strong as one of the 4 Great Holy Swords of the Church.

Naruto looked towards Xenovia, and saw that she had Excalibur Destruction out and stabbed into the ground, waiting for the Stray Devil to show up.

Xenovia glanced at him, and puffed her chest out in pride.

"Lets show this monster what happens to those who cross those who wield the might of the church." Xenovia extended her hand to Naruto, and pat him on the back. "Want to play Ass-Grab?" Xenovia asked him, and he smiled at her.

"Ass."  
"Sailor."  
"Raptor."  
"Racecar."  
"Enough with the r's... Red."  
"Demon."

"Werewolf?" Naruto stated with a questioning tone.

"Werewolf doesn't start with N, so you lose, usually that game last for hours..." Xenovia stated, before Naruto gave her a quick slap in the back of the head. She got his message and became serious, picking up her sword when she looked to the sky, and saw that the moon was full. "Did you hear something?" Xenovia asked him as she turned her head to look at him.

Naruto nodded.

"Thought I heard a wolf... and... I heard a second one..." Naruto held up his sword and stood closer to Xenovia, standing back to back to her as they looked into separate directions. Making sure they couldn't be taken by surprise, Xenovia gripped Destruction tightly, while Naruto loosely held Galatine with the tip of the sword touching the snow.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Nothing happened in those minutes, and they stood tense as minutes turned into a full hour, the biting cold getting at their features. As they stood in the cold, waiting for an attack that didn't come, glowing red eyes appeared near the fence surrounding the research facility. Then, more red eyes appeared, before they sank down into the snow when Naruto glanced their direction, and the snow started to move away. The moon started to sink, showing night was nearly over, and with it, the power of the werewolves lowering with it's fall.

"Good job you two, you passed!"

"AH!?" Naruto and Xenovia shouted in shock when the door opened, and Dulio greeted the two of them with a very wide smile on his face. Naruto looked at him with a sour expression on his face, a twitching eye. "You mean... this isn't a real mission?" Naruto asked the man, who he was about to punch, with a twitching eye getting more twitchy.

Xenovia put her sword back on her back.

"So, this isn't a real mission?"

"Nope, you two were just being tested to see if you would stay loyal to the mission, even when things took a turn for the worse. Werewolves showing up, not great, and most people would cower and run when they realized they were going to fight them. You two stayed strong for an entire hour... you're now fully fledged exorcists!" Dulio clapped to celebrate the two of them.

"So, you made the red eyes in the snow then?" Naruto asked as he gestured out into the snow.

He had seen glowing red eyes.

"Just your imagination, what Stray Devil would come to this horrible place?" Dulio laughed off Naruto's concern. Still, he looked out into the snow himself though, and tilted his head a little when he saw that there were some signs of something having moved through the snow recently. "Weird... I'm just gonna go and check that out..." Dulio walked off towards the edge of the fence and jumped over it.

"You know, if this is a prank, and the glowing red eyes were just a test to see if we were paying attention to our surroundings, and you're going to come back dressed like a werewolf, I'm pranking you."

Naruto's threat seemed to unaffect Dulio, he just smiled and laughed a little.

"Sounds fun."

...

"There is no way your Dulio... Dulio has PTSD from being pranked." Xenovia pointed her sword at Dulio, who should be shivering and begging not to suffer from a prank. She remembered when Naruto caught Dulio sneaking off to another country, and switched his plane ticket so that the man went to the wrong side of the world instead of the place that he intended to go to. She remembered the time that Naruto tricked the man into falling into a deep hole in the ground, that was filled with cow shit and dirty water, he had been caught shurking his duties that day.

Basically, when Naruto caught Dulio being lazy or ignoring his duties, he punished the man for it, and thus, Dulio has sense learned to do his job or else face hell for it.

The illusion shattered.

50 feet away, on the other side of the fence, the Stray Devil was revealed to be hiding under the now broken illusion.

"You know, I consider myself mostly neutral towards Stray Devils... but when you try to use the face of one of my beloved comrades to get me to abandon my job... well... then they have to die." Naruto sheathed his Galatine, and placed his right hand on Gram, the bandages on his sword coming undone as he walked towards the fence.

The Stray Devil's eyes started to glow brighter.

"We'll fight another day then Exorcist!" The Stray Devil grew bat wings, before it started to fly away in the opposite direction, covered halfway by the snow.

Naruto swung Gram.

Everything within 200 meters in front of him was turned into a crater, the Stray Devil getting caught up in the blast of destructive power as all the snow around the crater was wiped away as well. The ground shook from the sword's destructive might, while the Devil's body was obliterated until not even bloodsplatter remained of it.

Zero control.

When Naruto used Gram's Destructive Aura, he could only unleash it at 100% power, he was unable at the moment to use even a fraction less of it's force. Every time he used the sword's power, the sword itself encouraged the use of 100% of it's force with each blow. It didn't help that Naruto had spent so much time learning to control Holy Swords, that he had somewhat neglected to learn how to control his ability to unleash the power of his own sword. Not that his sword cared, it had a Master that could use it's full power without any side-effects.

"Well... I'm not cold anymore..." Xenovia stated when she felt radiant heat coming off of Naruto's body. The snow in the air melting before it could get too close to them, and the ice on the ground around Naruto starting to steam, his body unleashing light steam thanks to cold air around them.

Naruto's attack had split the clouds, revealing the sunlight.

Unlucky Stray Devil, dealing with Daytime Naruto, they might have gotten a chance to get away if they were still dealing with the more reserved Nighttime Naruto. Now that Daytime Naruto was on the job, he wouldn't bother with doing something as tedious as allowing the Stray Devil to escape to figure out what it was after.

Nope, utter destruction was the easiest solution.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Super Human

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A new partner.

While Naruto had been assigned to a job with Dulio, the two of them taking on a mission to the US in order to stop some experimentation that was going on there on the creation of false humans. It was an important mission, and she didn't know why she and Naruto were being seperated. For months now, since their first mission, they had been together for every mission after that.

"Why couldn't I go with Naruto?" Xenovia asked with an unhappy look to her face, one that was noticed and ignored.

"As an exorcist, you won't always be teamed up with one person. Naruto is on an important mission. You'll be taking a mission with Irina today, she has been chosen to wield Excalibur Mimic, a good match for Excalibur Destruction." A higher ranking official stated to her warmly, as a teacher. While there was no coldness or strictness to his spoken word, she could tell that she wasn't going to be allowed to argue either.

This was just how it was, this was her duty.

Still, why was Naruto chosen to go with Dulio?

**-With Naruto-**

'... It's getting stronger... this odd ability of his... it's _inhuman_...' Dulio thought as he walked behind Naruto, and felt a burning heat coming from Naruto's skin. When Naruto was a child, he was always more energetic when the sun was up, and when the sun was at it's highest, he had seemingly boundless energy. They noticed that when Naruto was training, he also seemed to get stronger with each passing second while under the sun as well. Since they mostly trained at night after they discovered that fact, and the fact that Naruto became far harder to deal with during the day.

At the moment, only Xenovia and Griselda could stop Naruto using their words at least, and they had never tested Naruto's strength.

That was all that this was.

This high-class mission, a mission only given to top levels of exorcists like himself, was a way to gauge how strong Naruto was getting while under the sun. The difference between Daytime and Nighttime Naruto was already vast enough.

Daytime Naruto - Quick Temper, Simple Minded in Solutions, Unforgiving towards Enemies, Unable to Hold Back, More Likely to Cause Destruction  
Nighttime Naruto - More Controlled, Willing to Think Up Plans, Willing to Listen to Enemies, Unable to Use Full Strength, Doesn't Cause Destruction

Naruto's hand started to reach up to use Gram.

"Naruto, don't use Gram, you've got to use only Galatine." Dulion reminded Naruto.

"Tch, fine..." Naruto put his back on Galatine's handle and he walked up towards the front door of the facility.

Dulio looked at the dead guards at Naruto's feet, their flesh starting to _burn_ from being too close to his body. The smell of blackening flesh was horrible, but these false human guards were suppose to be disposed of anyway. They were part of an enemy sect, a division of their people who had gone rogue and made a mockery of God by allying themselves with Stray Devils to create monsterous false humans. Dulio raised his arms as Naruto destroyed the doors with a slash of his sword, and he ducked as part of the door came flying at him.

Naruto had planned on using Gram to just destroy the entire enemy base with one attack.

'I've got to see what he fights like when Xenovia isn't around to control his temper... and... it's getting even hotter...' Dulio stepped back further from Naruto when the heat started to increase even more. Even now, he could still feel Naruto's power rising at a consistent rate of growth. His power's connection to the sun, the white sun on his right palm, he looked as his right palm seemed to glow even brighter as his fingers twitched in desire to use Gram.

More guards showed up, emotionless guards created for a purpose.

"If you want your death to be painless, stop moving forward." Naruto gave the false humans one warning as they approached him with their own exorcist swords. Naruto walked towards them while they ran.

'Their movements are flawless, working together in perfect sync.' Dulio thought as he watched the two guards jump onto the walls and jump again to attack Naruto from both sides.

A pincer attack that didn't work.

Naruto didn't block it or dodge it, with an utter arrogance that Dulio had never seen of Naruto, Naruto had taken the attack as the two blades sank into his skin. Naruto bled very slightly though, and the false humans had their eyes widen.

"Swords without the desire to kill, I won't even dodge such a thing. If you don't come at me with the raw emotion of a warrior, then the most basic of scratches is all you will ever hope to manage." Naruto had a blade piercing either side of his neck, but only slightly. The blades only cut on a surface level, and they were stuck in the muscle of his neck. Naruto flexed his neck, and the guards were unable to pull the swords out of his body.

Naruto swung his sword, and both guards were sliced in half at the waist, in one destructive swoop that cut the walls, ceiling, and floor. Everything that was in the path of the sword was cut, even walls 50 feet away from Naruto had been cut by the slicing wave of the sword.

"Not only is his power rising, but his defense is getting stronger, and his attitude is getting worse... I can _see_ the heat now." Dulio could physically see the boiling heat coming from Naruto, as the blood on his sword started to boil and fade away. The blood on the walls, and on the floor, started to steam away as well. He could feel his own face starting to get red as he himself felt the burning heat, and he raised his hand up and cooled his body down by creating floating ice around him.

The ice sizzled and melted, so he kept creating more so that he could keep walking behind Naruto, and keep him under control.

"I'm sick of walking it's going to be so much quicker to just end this quickly." Naruto stated as he slammed Galatine into the wall, and destroyed both that wall, and every room in that direction. Half of the research facility started to collapse as screams could be heard for only a brief moment, before Naruto slammed his sword into the ground, and cause the very ground underneath them to collapse.

"Woah!?" Dulio jumped and created a strong enough wind to stand on, while Naruto fell down into the darkness, and the other half of the building that hadn't been destroyed collapsed and started to fall into the darkness below as well. "... He's reckless during the day... but this physical might... this facility had to be a good 250 meters wide... and the sun isn't at it's peak yet." Dulio landed on the ground nearby and looked around.

Naruto's power was still growing, even from who knows how far down Naruto fell, the strength of his power growing could still be felt.

Naruto's power doubled.

Naruto's power doubled again.

Naruto's power tripled.

Naruto's power tripled again.

Naruto's power was exponentially rising to the point that not only was Dulio starting to feel it approaching dangerously high levels as they continued to rise. The rubble of the building started to melt around Naruto as the darkness that Naruto was inside of started to fill up to the brim with molten hot lava. Dulio put both of his hands on the ground and created so much ice, but all the ice instantly turned into steam. It didn't melt into water, it changed from a solid to a gas as instantly as he was making it.

'This doesn't happen when Naruto's just walking around during the day... shit, I told him to go all out, is this a hidden ability of that... _the sun reached it's peak_!' Dulio thought as Naruto's power stopped growing higher, and he saw a bright flash, before Naruto was on the other side of the hole, holding in his hand the charred remains of a stray devil. Naruto tossed the body to the ground, and Dulio glanced up at the sun and saw it move out of position slightly.

Naruto's power dropped dramatically, back to his somewhat normal levels as the heat levels in the air started to drop to manageable levels as well.

It wasn't a Sacred Gear, Naruto didn't have one of those, and that power felt just like Naruto's power as well, so it wasn't a power not belonging to Naruto either. Instead, with each passing second Naruto was starting to lose small amounts of strength. His power was still massive while the sun was out, but now that it was going to start getting closer to night, his power was beginning to go with it.

'... what is worse is the fact that his body heat when he isn't restraining it was able to sublimate my ice... my ice can freeze even fire... his body heat also turned the rubble of the building into lava and that lava had started to evaporate... _he evaporated my ice and lava_... the wounds he got earlier are also healed. He's only 13... I should request that he only ever be allowed to fight at night until he can control himself.' Dulio thought as his ice started to finally begin to take effect, and rain started to fall from the sky as well by his hand. The lava started to quickly cool and harden, the melted rubble of the facility flattening out the giant crater.

There was no trace that there had ever been a facility on this location now.

"The mission is done... and I didn't use Gram, like you asked... can we go home, I want to be with Xenovia again." Naruto stated as he smiled a little at Dulio, who breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto seemed to be out of mission mode. While the smile was small, the fact he was smiling and his body heat was low enough that he could stand next to people again (though, his body was still heated far more than the above average person right now) meant that Naruto was safe again.

Naruto's power was only going to keep growing, and that was scary.

He was human, but there was no way he could be called that.

'... It's like he's a Super Human, something greater than human but still _human_... not just that... but he's more akin to the sun itself. A guiding sun for humanity... still, for a second, I saw a glow before Naruto's power exploded like that...' Dulio thought critically as he grinned at Naruto and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah little guy, but lets get a bite to eat, I bet a nearby city has some awesome food to try out." Dulio offered Naruto.

*Grrrrrrrrr*

Naruto's stomach agreed with that idea.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto's Power is a Combination of Escanor's Sunshine and Six Paths Sage Mode.**  
**The abilities of Sunshine (without the muscles), with the raw power of Six Paths Sage Mode.**  
**(Lets be honest here everyone, as hype as Escanor is, he doesn't hold a candle to canon Naruto in actual power, but giving Naruto the abilities of Six Paths Sage Mode without serious limits would just make him too OP. While I can easily write a good plot for that type of story, I want this story to take a different direction.)**


End file.
